


Revenge

by Xx_M0THM4N_xX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: fuck shuichi, please dont take this seriously, there's a gun lol, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_M0THM4N_xX/pseuds/Xx_M0THM4N_xX
Summary: Get cucked, Neb.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebby_Webby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/gifts), [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



Shuichi is crying. This is a surprise to no one; he's a little piss boy and he cries all the time.

"Pathetic," rings out a lonely voice. "Look at you. Writhing like a worm." It's Ao3 user ToxicPineapple- and she's got a gun.

"No," Shuichi chokes out, "please, I have a husband, I have a fami-"

BAM!

The lifeless body of Shuichi Saihara crumples to the dirt.

"That was so sexy," says Tenko. "Tenko thinks she will marry you." Tenko and Ao3 user ToxicPineapple kiss.

Neb cries.


End file.
